


"Wohngemeinschaft wider Willen"

by anja79



Series: Bingo 2014/2015 [1]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anja79/pseuds/anja79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Titel: Wohngemeinschaft wider Willen<br/>Fandom: Tatort Münster<br/>Bingo-Prompt: häuslich (einrichten)<br/>Rating:P 12<br/>Genre: Freundschaft, etwas Humor<br/>Länge:1.403 Wörter<br/>Zusammenfassung: Thiel bekommt einen Mitbewohner auf Zeit.</p><p>A/N und Warnung:  Wieder nur ein "Schreibversuch". Nicht zu viel erwarten.  Diese Situation gab es schon mal in "Summ,Summ,Summ", nur die Wohnung ist eine andere :) Wieder vielen lieben Dank an cricri_72 für ihre Hilfe</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wohngemeinschaft wider Willen"

Mittlerweile war wieder Alltag eingekehrt. Thiel hatte noch einige Zeit gebraucht, bis er den letzten Fall verarbeitet hatte. Heute war sein erster Arbeitstag nach seiner Krankschreibung. Thiel trank schnell seinen Kaffee aus und zog seine Jacke an, als sein Handy klingelte. Auf dem Display leuchtete Herberts Nummer. Der hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Moinsen Vaddern, ist gerade ganz schlecht“, meldete er sich.  
Herbert schien dies nicht zu stören, denn er redete einfach weiter. Thiel klemmte das Handy zwischen Kopf und Schulter ein und versuchte seine Wohnungstür abzuschließen.  
„Guten Morgen, Thiel“, ertönte es in seinem Rücken.  
Thiel drehte sich um und nickte Boerne zu.  
„Vaddern, was hast du?“, fragte Thiel nach.  
„Ich kann Sie gerne mit ins Präsidium nehmen, Thiel“, redete Boerne dazwischen.  
Thiel nickte und folgte Boerne ins Auto.  
„Du willst was? Hierher?“, fragte Thiel irritiert nach. „Haste keinen Kumpel wo du hin kannst?“, fragte er hoffnungsvoll. Doch Herbert verneinte. Thiel verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ihr Vater hat Sie schließlich auch schon bei sich aufgenommen“, mischte sich Boerne ein.  
Thiel warf Boerne einen bösen Blick zu.  
„Ich wollte nur helfen“, antworte Boerne und nahm die Hände entschuldigend vom Lenkrad.  
„Konzentrieren Sie sich lieber auf die Straße. Ich will nicht im Graben landen“, meckerte Thiel.  
Herbert, der Boernes Kommentar natürlich mitbekommen hatte, schlug in die gleiche Kerbe. Das konnte Thiel leider nicht wegdiskutieren und so blieb ihm wohl nichts anders übrig als einzuwilligen. Die Zeit würde er schon irgendwie rumbekommen und es war ja nicht für lange, hoffte er zumindest.  
„Also gut Vaddern, aber nur für ein paar Tage und nach meinen Regeln“, stellte er klar.  
Herbert ignorierte seinen Einwurf.  
„Alles weitere später auf dem Präsidium. Also bis dann“, beendete Thiel das Gespräch.  
Boerne schaute Thiel zufrieden an.  
„Danke Boerne, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt.“  
„Nun stellen Sie sich mal nicht so an, Thiel. Es handelt es sich schließlich um Ihren Vater“, entgegnete Boerne.  
„Dann nehmen Sie ihn doch auf“, blaffte Thiel zurück.  
Boerne schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
Als Boerne am Präsidium anhielt, stieg Thiel mit einem kurzen „Danke“ aus. Dieser Tag konnte nur noch besser werden, hoffte er. Als er ins Büro ankam, sah Nadeshda vom Schreibtisch auf und begrüßte ihn fröhlich. „Schön dass Sie wieder da sind!“  
„Moinsen Nadeshda. Danke“, entgegnete Thiel.  
Nadeshda brachte ihn auf den neusten Stand. Gegen Mittag erschien sein Vater um den Schlüssel abzuholen.  
„Ach bevor ich es vergesse, dein Vorrat an Rauchmittel kommt mir nicht in die Wohnung! Ansonsten fliegst du hochkant raus, ist das klar!“  
Thiel war dabei so laut gewesen, dass Nadeshda an ihrem Schreibtisch aufschaute und leicht zu grinsen begann.  
„Is ja gut, Frankie. Bist echt einen Spießer“, winkte Herbert ab. Er nahm den Schlüssel und verließ das Büro. Thiel atmete tief durch. Danach räumte er seinen Schreibtisch auf und machte für heute Feierabend. Boerne wollte er nicht fragen, ob er ihn mit nach Hause nehmen konnte. Zum Glück war Nadeshda heute mit dem Auto da und konnte ihn auf dem Heimweg absetzen. Als Thiel zu Hause ankam, stand Boernes Auto vor der Tür. Er wollte den Schlüssel aus der Jacke nehmen, als ihm einfiel dass er ihn ja seinem Vater gegeben hatte. Thiel hatte Glück, die Haustür war noch nicht abgeschlossen. Im Flur war bereits laute Musik zu hören, allerdings handelte es sich nicht wie sonst um klassische Musik, sondern um Rockmusik. Na super, sein Vater machte sich gleich unbeliebt. Thiel klopfte an die Tür und rief gleichzeitig laut nach seinem Vater, doch es kam keine Reaktion. Als Thiel sich umdrehte um bei Boerne zu klingeln, ging die Wohnungstür auf und Boerne trat laut schimpfend in den Flur: „Also mein lieber Thiel, ich muss schon sagen da hört sich ja alles auf.“  
„Nabend Boerne. Jetzt wissen Sie mal was ich immer mitmachen muss, wenn Sie Ihre Musik hören“, antwortete Thiel schmunzelnd.  
„Ich wünsche, dass Sie diesem Spuk sofort ein Ende bereiten“, verlangte Boerne.  
„Ich fürchte, das wird nicht gehen, mein Vater hat ja meinen Schlüssel.“  
„Warum sagen Sie das nicht gleich, Thiel. Ich habe doch noch Ihren Zweitschlüssel“, sagte Boerne und war sogleich verschwunden um den Schlüssel zu holen. Thiel schloss die Tür auf wäre fast gegen einen Stapel Kartons gelaufen, die im Flur standen. Er umrundete sie, ging ins Wohnzimmer und schaltete die Anlage aus. Boerne war ihm gefolgt und stand noch im Flur um die Kartons zu betrachten.  
„Will Ihr Vater ganz bei Ihnen einziehen, Thiel?“, fragte er neugierig.  
Thiel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Vaddern?“, brüllte er.  
„Jo.“ Kam aus Richtung Bad. Kurze Zeit später kam sein Vater mit einem Badetuch bekleidet und tropfend aus dem Bad.  
„Was sollen die Kartons hier?“, polterte Thiel los.  
„Nun bleib doch mal ruhig Frankie“, antwortete sein Vater gelassen. „Die holt nachher ein Kumpel ab. Kein Grund sich aufzuregen.“  
Thiel atmete tief durch. „Vaddern du tropfst alles voll, geh mal wieder ins Bad zurück“, forderte Thiel.  
Thiel selbst ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich entnervt aufs Sofa fallen. Boerne stand im Türrahmen gelehnt und schaute sich um. Hier hatte sein Vater sich auch schon ausgebreitet. Vor dem Sessel stand eine gut gefüllte Reisetasche, aus der ein Pullover rausschaute. Über die Sessellehne lagen zwei Jacken. Neben dem Sessel ein weiterer Karton, dessen Inhalt sich Thiel lieber nicht ansehen wollte. Der kurze Blick eben ins Bad hatte seinen Verdacht bestätigt, dass er dort auch nicht besser aussah. Er musste auf jeden Fall noch einmal mit seinem Vater reden. Es war lediglich davon die Rede gewesen, dass er ein paar Tage bei ihm übernachten durfte, aber nicht dass er sich hier häuslich einrichtete!  
„Was für ein Problem hat Ihr Vater eigentlich mit seinem Unterkunft?“, unterbrach Boerne seine Gedanken.  
„Er hat ein undichtes Dach“, erklärte Thiel knapp.  
„Ich erwarte jedenfalls, dass Sie ihm noch einmal die Hausordnung nahe bringen, damit sich so etwas nicht noch einmal wiederholt“, verlangte Boerne. Löste sich vom Türrahmen und verschwand in seine Wohnung. Genau das hatte Thiel befürchtet.  
***  
Am nächsten Tag ertappte sich Thiel dabei, ernsthaft zu überlegen, abends einfach bei Boerne vorbei zuschauen. Da sein Vater zurzeit kein Taxi fuhr, war das Zusammenleben kompliziert. Am Abend darauf besorgte er auf dem Heimweg eine Flasche Wein und klingelte bei Boerne.  
„Guten Abend Thiel, was verschafft mir denn diese Ehre?“, fragte dieser überrascht.  
„Nabend, Boerne. Als kleine Wiedergutmachung …“, antwortete Thiel und hielt ihm den Wein entgegen. Boerne betrachtete die Flasche nur kurz und bat dann Thiel herein.  
„Das passt ausgezeichnet, da ich meinen Vortrag gerade vollendet habe“, erklärte er beim Reingehen. Thiel blieb im Türrahmen der Küche stehen, schaute Boerne zu wie er den Wein in eine Glaskaraffe füllte, zwei Gläser nahm und ins Wohnzimmer ging. Thiel folgte ihm.  
Boerne erklärte ihm stolz, dass er gebeten worden war den Festvortrag zur Jahrestagung der Rechtsmediziner in Bonn zu halten.“ Thiel nickte anerkennend.  
„ Und wie läuft Ihre Wohngemeinschaft auf Zeit so, Thiel?“, fragte Boerne.  
„Geht schon“, antwortete Thiel schnell.  
Boerne schaute Ihn an, schien ihm dies aber nicht zu glauben. Er nahm ein Schluck Wein und sah Thiel dann nachdenklich an.  
„Ist Ihr Vater im Moment eigentlich an irgendwelche Termine gebunden?“,  
„Nee, zurzeit genehmigt er sich eine Auszeit, wie er es nennt“, antwortete Thiel kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ausgezeichnet. Dann würde ich gerne Ihren Vater ab morgen als Fahrer verpflichten“,  
„Wieso das denn?“, fragte Thiel überrascht.  
„Das hätte doch für uns beide nur Vorteile, Thiel“, entgegnete Boerne.  
„Ach was, Sie wollen doch nur nicht Ihren Lappen riskieren und ein anders Taxi wäre Ihnen einfach zu teuer“, winkte Thiel ab. Obwohl er ja innerlich zugeben musste, dass das gar keine so eine schlechte Idee war.  
„Wissen Sie was, wir gehen gleich rüber und ich bespreche das mit Ihrem Herrn Vater“, erklärte Boerne, stand auf und ging Richtung Tür. Thiel musste sich beeilen hinter Boerne herzukommen. Sein Vater saß auf dem Sofa und schaute fern. Er schien nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass Boerne in die Wohnung gestürmt kam. Thiel schnupperte misstrauisch, aber wenn Herbert hier geraucht hatte, hatte er wohl mittlerweile gelüftet. Boerne kam direkt zur Sache. Herbert schien der Vorschlag zu gefallen, denn er stimmte sofort begeistert zu. „Gut dann begleiten Sie mich also die nächsten drei Tage nach Bonn“, erklärte Boerne. Er warf Thiel zufriedenen Blick zu. Thiel nickte erleichtert, als ihm so richtig bewusst wurde, was das für ihn bedeutete. Manchmal war es doch gar nicht so übel, dass Boerne es immer wieder schaffte seinen Kopf durchzusetzen, stellte er grinsend fest. Allerdings hatte er sich vorher weggedreht, damit Boerne noch sein Vater sein Grinsen bemerkten.


End file.
